Silent Goddess
by Sailorfusion
Summary: How is Selene to deal with the death of her family by the lycans?
1. Turning

Author's Note: Heh....guess who's bored again...ME! This is about Selene's life immediately after Viktor turned her, please review, it helps me to improve my writing. Thank-you.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke, I didn't create Underworld just the plot line of the story I'm about to write.   
  
Part 1: The Turning  
  
It was the winter of 1777, I was 17. About to be wed to a landlord's rich son. Then tragedy struck. I was asleep that night, tired from my long walk home from the village. I woke to the sound of my niece's screams. Something was in the house. I heard musket shots and ran to the front windows. I saw my father, dead, my mother too, butchered like animals. Something was coming up the stairs. I ran into my room and locked the door. The door was broken down. I saw him come in, he was tall, dressed elegantly but he was covered in blood. He approached me and he smiled at me. A sad soft smile, almost as if he was about to cry. He raised up a hand to my face, I cowered into a ball.   
  
"Child", he said, his accent was dark and rich, English as far as I could tell, "I do not wish to hurt you."  
  
"Then who..."  
  
"I chased them away, your family is dead. Where are you to go now?"  
  
"I don't know." I started to tear and I was scared, those eyes of his. Blue like the afternoon sky, yet cold as ice.  
  
"Will you come with me? I chased what was killing your family away, please?" he reached out his hand. I thought for a moment, I could go to the landlord's son but I decided against it.   
  
"Yes", I took his hand and he helped me up and then embraced me.   
  
"My child, this is going to hurt, forgive me." He bent his head down to my neck and sank what I believe was his teeth into me. It stung like hell. He began to actually suck the blood out of my neck. I felt very tired. My thoughts drifted as he was doing this. Back to my family. My father, my mother, and other members of my family. I saw the sun setting across the horizon. I remebered my father warning me about Vampires. I was awakened and came back to reality. And fell into him, my arms draped across his neck.   
  
"I am sorry but that had to be done." I let go and went to the window to see the stars, it was a clear night. I pulled down the collar of my night gown, two identical circular marks, bleeding.   
  
"Are you a...Vampire?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Yes. Those who attacked your family are known as Lycans. They are on the prowl again, we have been having a certain 'difficulty' in keeping them at bay lately. Come with me, before the sun rises. You are now....like me." I followed him down the stairs and onto the back of a horse. I held onto his waist and drifted off to sleep again....  
  
******************************************** 


	2. Drifting

Part 2  
  
Disclaimer and stuff: Look at the first chapter, same thing applies.  
  
I woke up in a chamber, richly decorated, I was dressed. I put my hand up to my neck to feel it, the marks had already healed. I took a look outside to see that it was still nighttime, however I did not feel tired. I looked in the mirror to see that I was already in a dress. The sort of one upper class would wear. I felt an immeasurable thirst as if I hadn't drank in a 100 years. My stomach began to ache and I went back to the bed and began to lay on my stomach and moan, it was painful. I heard the door open loudly, a woman walked in. "Eh, Mary, bring me some of the drink, will ya?" I heard the lady speak. Her accent was think and rustic. The sound of footsteps again.   
  
"I've got it. Child," she lifted up my back and head. "You're going to need to drink this." I took the glass from her hand and began to drink it, then it hit me. It was blood. I spat it out on compulsion.   
  
"M'lady, if you want to be better then drink. It's now you're nature to. Please?" I remembered I was a...vampire. And began to drink again, it was...delicious. Soon the glass was empty and I felt myself wanting more. But I believed my hunger could wait, I had no clue where I was.  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"Why, you're at the Devil's house, my dear. The Orodoghaz." I had heard of this place before, villagers whispering that it had the 'undead' living withing it. I suppose the rumors were true. Then he came in. He nodded to the ladies and they left.   
  
"Ah, so how are you?" He said sitting down next to me.   
  
"Alright I suppose, considering the predicament I'm in." He smiled at me.  
  
"So I hear you're not fond of blood drinking? Heh." He chuckled almost. "You'll get used to it, we all do. Do not worry for it is only cattle's blood and nothing more."   
  
"Oh, well um...what should I be doing right now?" I said unsure of how to respond.  
  
"What do you wish to be doing?" I thought for a moment.  
  
"Avenging my family", I blurted out.   
  
"Oh, that can wait. Come down stairs, we have much to discuss." I followed him out of the room and down the staircase.   
  
Vampires. All of them were talking amongst themselves, starring at me and whispering. I could hear them, remarking on Viktor's new "Pet". I scoffed and stared at the floor. He led me into another room at the far end of the hall. I saw a large group of vampires sitting around a table. The one at the front of the table was smiling at me. I gave him a blank expression. He just kept smiling, he was dressed in what seemed to be ornate jewelry and silks.   
  
"This is the council and the other master of my household, Kraven." He gestured towards the man at the front of the table.  
  
"Councilmen, Kraven, this is Selene." I felt myself blushing, I never was fond of being around larger groups of people. I felt as though I was not as aristocratic as they were. A woman gave me what seemed like a smile as did Kraven and another man sitting at the table. He was black, of African decent.  
  
"Oh! And this would be the leader of our Death Dealers, his name is Kahn."   
  
"Death dealers?" I had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes, they are the ones who are sworn to hunt down and kill the lycans, those who killed your family." I heard Kraven scoff.  
  
"Heh, surely my Lord." He was sarcastic. Viktor shot him a serious and hard glare. It made me wince.   
  
"Kraven, meet me in my quarters afterwards. Selene," I looked up at him "We could train you to be a death dealer, one of those who are sworn to kill the lycans, but do wish this lifestyle? Hunting and killing?" I thought for a moment. I had the world ahead of me and a more luxurious and incredible life then I could ever imagine myself to have. But avenging my family was my top priority.  
  
"Yes, how soon can I start?" I gave Viktor a serious look, trying not to seem as if I was a little girl.  
  
"My child", he laughed, "No need to be so anxious. We start tomorrow at dusk. But now you need to go to bed. It's almost sunrise. I need to stay here and convene with my council. Victoria will show you back to your quarters." A lady opened the door and waited for me. I walked out glancing back at Viktor. She took my hand and led my up the stairs. I jerked away from it.  
  
"My my, having an attitude problem I see." I shot her a scornful look. "Oh! And would you look at that. Blue eyes already. My dear, Viktor turned you well." I gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What do you mean? I have brown eyes."   
  
"Take a look yourself", she nodded her head over to show me a mirror, I had Viktors eyes.  
  
"Well, that figures. Anyone he turns is usually the strongest in our coven."  
  
"Like Kraven?" I questioned, remembering him to be a top official in the coven.  
  
"He's a pureborn, of mighty rich family might I add. Viktor had turned most of the death dealers though." We were at my room now. I sat down on the bed and looked out the window. I saw the faintest show of pink on the line of the horizon.  
  
"Oh!! My my my! Can't have these open at sunrise now can we." She pulled down a piece of metal that completely covered the window. "Sunlight. A vampire's only weakness. Well, there is rutting but we need not get into that now." She snuffed out the candles on the standing candelabra in my room and closed the door as she left.  
  
"G'night deary."   
  
"Good night." I layed in bed for what seemed like hours. My mind going over the events of tonight, of my entire life. I tried not to think of my family but once I did I began to cry. I heard the door open and a strong arm went around me.   
  
"Child...why are you crying? Do not worry for I am here." This wasn't Viktor. I turned around to see who it was.   
  
Kraven.  
  
********************************************* 


	3. Disgust

Part 3: Disgust  
  
Author's Note: Check the first page for disclaimers.   
  
Lady K2, A Vampyre's Kiss, I didn't know her age ^_^;; but thanks for telling me.  
  
Written while listening to Du Hast by Ramstein  
  
I wiped my eyes and spun around to face Kraven. He was smiling wickedly.   
  
"Feeling better?" He said, I didn't like the tone of his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, please leave." I said sternly.   
  
"Oh, can't have you crying now can I?" He put a hand on my cheek and wiped away my crimson tears.  
  
"What the-" I said, I didn't expect to cry tears of blood.  
  
"Vampires, they cry bloody tears. You shouldn't be so sad, my dear. Why don't we go down stairs, it's almost dusk." He put his hand on my other cheek.  
  
"No, I'll be fine here, please leave."   
  
"Why were you crying?" He asked, trying to sound playful.  
  
"I uh....I was hungry." I said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Alright, whatever. I shall be downstairs. Oh, and please don't hesitate to call upon me if you are hungry my lady. I can satisfy your most ravenous thirsts." He smiled and closed my door.  
  
I sat there in bed for a few hours. After awhile I just became bored and went down stairs.   
  
Once again all the vampires were gathered gossiping. I took a glass of blood from one of the maids and sat down. I was waiting for Viktor, I wasn't familiar with this large mansion yet so I decided against going to look for him. I was listening in on the other's conversations, which turned out to be quite meaningless and stupid in my opinion. Talk about the Lycan advances, Kraven having to choose his next consort, the silly revolution going on in American Colonies, or what jewels look best against black silk.   
  
"So...ready to begin training?" Kahn was in front of me. I took his hand and we proceeded to the "training room" as he called it. I saw others sparring against each other.   
  
"Suit up, Selene." Kahn said to me as he threw over a set of leather clothing and pointed towards a room in the back. I changed in there, the clothing was tight and somewhat uncomfortable, maybe because it showed every curve and contour of my body.  
  
"So, here." Kahn handed me two small pistols. I weighed them in my hand.  
  
"How do I use them?" I asked, having never fired a gun in my entire life. There was no reason for me to back then.  
  
"Here, let me show you." He picked one up and loaded in a bullet and fired at a wall in the back that had lycans painted on it. "Now you try." I loaded the bullet in and pulled the trigger. Hitting the target...in the groin. I felt myself blushing.  
  
"Good place to hit a lycan, just aim for the head next time."  
  
"But you shouldn't aim, it's against the rules of war and..."   
  
"Selene, understand this now." His tone was grim. "If you want to avenge your family, if you want to help us end this war there are 5 rules to know."  
  
"Okay, what are they." Khan gestured towards and piece of paper framed in the back. It read...  
  
"1. In times of war the death dealers are our soldiers, they are to fight valiantly with no rules nor restrictions on killing when needed and/or necessary.  
  
2. We are not to engage in the affairs of mortals, this includes (but is not limited to) having affairs with mortals, engaging in fights in public places, and opening gunfire around mortals.  
  
3. Unions are not to take place between a lycan and a Vampire, this would create abomination for the Coven and the trespassers shall be tried by the council and sentenced to DEATH.  
  
4. The chain is never to be broken, only an elder may awaken another sleeping vampire. 1 awake, 2 asleep.  
  
5. The leader of the household is to decide on decisions for death dealers and the rest of the Coven if an elder is not present.   
  
"The rules?" I asked.  
  
"The simplified version, the real ones go on for about oh, 900 pages. The council and Lord Kraven keep revising them to their liking." Kahn said, picking up a rife and shooting.   
  
I continued to practice for the rest of the day until my hands were so tight I could not get them out of firing position.   
  
"Looks like you have that down for today. Let's move on to hand to hand combat." I followed him to what appeared to be a sparring mat or just a thick, yet not bouncy, cot made to practice on.  
  
"Okay, try to hit me."   
  
"WHAT?!?" I asked, shocked because I have never actually hit another person in my entire life.  
  
"Just try to hit me, okay?" I lifted my hand and tried to smack him across the face, I missed.  
  
"Don't go easy on me Selene." He lifted two blocks that seemed to be tied onto his forearms. They were very odd looking.   
  
"Where did you find those?"  
  
"Imported from Asia. Kick and PUNCH them as hard as you can." He put emphasis on the punch part. I lifted my left leg, trying not to think about how un-lady like this was, and kicked him. It was hard enough to send him a few steps back.   
  
"That's more like it", he laughed and we continued. Until what seemed like forever we stopped, I was sweating all over.   
  
"Let's get to bed, aren't you tired?" He was nodding off.  
  
"Not really, I'll stay up for awhile."   
  
"Okay. Night." He said, going up to sleep.  
  
"Night", I said and went out into the parlor. I took a glass and went to my room. I felt so happy. I could do something about what has happened. Prevent it from happening again. I took a nightgown out of the drawer and took a shower and went to sleep. I drifted off to sleep quite easily, more so then last night. And, for once, my dreams were peaceful.  
  
********************************************************** 


	4. Advances

Part 4: Advances Author's Note: Check first page for disclaimers, I apologize for not updating lately, I'm busy with schoolwork lately -_-;;  
  
It was early when I awoke, 4pm in fact according to the chiming of the clock downstairs. I'm not sure what woke me, I just got up, put on my leathers and went down stairs, I was hoping to get some target practice in before anyone else got up.  
  
No one was downstairs except for maid servants talking amongst each other before their duty began. I got to the training area, surprised to see another death dealer there whom I did not recognize. She turned at me, nodded and smiled, and went back to shooting. She had long brown hair that went just beyond her shoulders and was pulled back in a tight French braid. Pale, no make-up or jewelry. I picked up a rifle and began shooting, 3 out of four targets missed.   
  
"Hey, try this", she handed me a longer, more slender rifle. "And try to keep one eye closed when you shoot, stop making your shoulders so tense too." I took the gun nodded and shot, I got the target, once again in the crotch. She laughed. "Oh my!" She continued to laugh. "It's not funny! This is only my second day." She continued to laugh.   
  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself."   
  
"What's your name?" "Adriana Caprice. I already know who you are, Selene, Viktor's little pet." I frowned, I didn't like being called this at all.   
  
"I'm not his pet!" I shouted at her.   
  
"Yes you are, you're the youngest person he's ever turned."  
  
"How would you know?"   
  
"I'm more then 500 years old, trust me, I know all his dirty little secrets." I tilted my head at her and got back to shooting. She assisted me and tried to help me get my aim correct and my shoulders positioned correctly. Eventually more death dealers showed up, disturbing our pleasant silence.   
  
"Hunting tonight, ladies", said Kahn as he passed by us.  
  
"What hunting?" I asked Adriana.   
  
"We go hunting about 3 times a week. Been a bit late on hunting this year, the coven is planning a new move unfortunately." She sighed.   
  
"To where? I've never been outside of Hungry before." I wondered about where we would be going.   
  
"Well, either Italy, which I'm happy for, or England, which is nothing but bleakness and rain." She frowned. "Anyways, put your holsters on and meet me outside. Don't forget your rifle."  
  
It took me a few minutes to get my things together, everyone seemed so enthusiastic about this last hunt in the homeland. Homeland because that's where the vampire and lycan covens supposedly originated. I eventually got downstairs and saw about 15 death dealers waiting. About 10 were staying in case of a lycan attack, I was lucky I was not one of them. We set out, nothing interesting for the first hour or two. I became bored easily and began to lean against a tree when one of them pranced down from the tree above me. It clawed my face and I fired. A huge claw mark went down right cheek, I fell back from the impact of the attack and recoil of the gun. I saw the other death dealers lift their guns up, we were surrounded. Shots blazed all over the place, ringing in my ears. I tried to get up and I took out my pistol and shot one of them that was charging towards me, straight in between the...eyes. It fell to the ground and quickly went back to it's original form of a man. A tall one at that, he was African and bald and started to growl at me. I was wide eyes and I have to admit quite frightened, as if I was staring at death itself. "Run!" Adriana shouted at me, I didn't hesitate and I ran. All the way back to the coven house. Panting, I ran into where the other death dealers were.  
  
"I was...and they were...and...uh..." I tried to say in between breaths.   
  
"Slow down, what's the matter?" Said one of the older death dealers.   
  
"We were surrounded and one of them chased me back to here, the guards killed it I think." "What did he look like."   
  
"Tall African man, bald, sharp teeth, dark eyes."   
  
"Raze...I want five of you to go out there." Said the man I was speaking to. Raze must have been that man, I mean, lycan chasing me. I started to follow the death dealers out of the house but... "You stay here, you're too young for this and you're injured. Have someone take care of that wound on your face." He walked out muttering, "Viktor you bastard, why did you let that kid come with us?..."   
  
I frowned and went up to my room to look in the mirror, the gash was at least a quarter inch deep if not more and my blood was running down my throat. I gasped and went downstairs. A maid found me with my bleeding cheek and shoved me back into my room. She brought some dressings for my wound and told me to get something to eat before I went to bed. Supposedly, it helps you to heal faster.  
  
I felt so tired. I didn't want to have to go downstairs to face all of those people down there. I moaned and fell asleep on my bed. **************************************************************************** ** 


	5. Disgraced

Sweet Misery

Author's note: I'm so sorry! I was busy over the summer, forgot to mark my story as being "on hiatus". I'm just getting back to writing recently! Thanks for all your comments! See chapter one for full disclaimer. If it was featured in the movie underworld, its novelization or anything that makes money, I don't own it. If anything in here is original, ask permission before your use.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt a strange emptiness looming over me. Like when you are outside alone, you can just feel there is no one there. I immediately got out of bed, pulling the sheets with me on my face. Apparently, the blood dried to the sheets where a scab had formed. I began to pry it off of my face, only to pull off the scab and dressings on my wounds. I pulled harder and it came off, however, scar nor blood leaked through, just a slight pink discoloring. I slipped on my boots and ran downstairs to find what I had feared.

The entire foyer was empty, not a single vampire, or any creature really, was there. I opened doors and went into the training hall for the death dealer's eventually, no one was there either. All of the guns had been packed up and the equipment was all gone. I went to my sire's room, once again, empty with no beings in it. I soon went up to the front door and walked to the foyer area. I opened the door then, oh how I regret that decision.

The sunlight came through the opened door and poured onto my entire right side of my body from the shoulders downward. My leathers provided minimal protection as my skin began to sizzle. I closed the door immediately. I was now leaning against a separate wall, the ache in my limbs was unbearable! I was now sobbing, my charcoal like flesh, frail, dry and burnt was now beginning to flake off. I could see down to the almost graying bone on my arm where the sun was most direct. I brushed a hand over it to feel no pain. I did nerve damage apparently and could feel no pain nor ache as I did in my arm. I stumbled back into the parlor, crying and whimpering over my burns. Immediately, a maid rushed down the stairs, almost as if she were in a hurry to get somewhere at this dreaded time of day. She saw me and began to scream.

"Demons! Demons! What in the nine rings of hell brings you!" She picked up a vase and hurled it at my head, shattering perfectly on a wall and shards entering my broken skin. I cried out and ran to the council's meeting area. I locked the sturdy door and placed a board over the openings for one. I heard more yelling and banging upon the door. I was tired once again and went back to sleep.

When I awoke, I saw people standing over me, their exact features were fuzzy and blurred from where I was. I remember arms picking me up and holding me, and a man whispering: "What is the meaning of this?" A voice.

"We didn't have time, my lord. We needed to flee." Another one, this one even softer then the last, if that was possible.

"Flee or not, how could you have forgotten her, Kraven?" Ah, it was Viktor, I should have realized it earlier. I tried to open my mouth to say something, anything.

I tried to say "Hello" but it came out like "eroe" even my jaw felt weak. Viktor set me down onto the floor again.

"You should have woken up in time, take responsibility for yourself Selene, I cannot watch over you forever. You chose to be a deathdealer, your own decision. As for the sun damage, that is of your own undoing, now go back to sleep." He lectured, his voice stern as his cold eyes were facing me. I felt so ashamed sitting there. I should have known we would be leaving! This...this was all my fault! I heard Viktor slam the door shut and leave me. I was now with Kraven.

"Nice predicament you have gotten us into now, isn't it?" I believe he smiled, or at least his voice made him sound like he was doing so. "I suppose you want to know why you weren't informed of our leave? Or why we even left?" I tried futilely to nod, only to bang my head on the wall by mistake.

"We are now in England, Selene. The Coven was forced to leave after being perused by the Lycans. Apparently, you attacked the leader. The big, bald, dim-witted one. Raze." Alright, I had made a mistake I suppose. "Want to know why I left you behind, precious?" I don't want him to call me pet names!

"Well", he picked up my aching chin and put another hand on my burnt cheek so I was facing him, "It is a lesson. Don't try to resist me. You won't win".

He then took his lips and placed them on my own and began to insert his tongue into my mouth and kneed his lips with my own. How disgusting! I tried to back away, another futile attempt. Eventually he stopped, let go of me and walked away.

"Next time, you'll listen." And he walked away, leaving me alone, disgraced and feeling once again, child-like.


	6. Sniper

Sniper

Author's note: Look at first chapter for disclaimers.

I eventually got the courage and strength to stand from where I was sitting and proceeded into the parlor, which I was almost relieved to see full of overly-dressed aristocratic vampires. Well, almost relieved that is. They are still quite annoying.

A maid was apparently awaiting me outside of the door of what I believe was a study of some sort.

"Come, lovely, let's just get you out of those charred leathers. You look like an over baked chicken", she cackled in her cockney accent. How obnoxious. She led me to my room, same as the last in all its loveliness.

"Thank-you", I said as I dismissed her and went into my room. The windows were open to the pouring rain outside, slapping hard on the ledge of the roof as it fell down. I then turned around to the full-length mirror on the opposite side of my quarters. Indeed, the maid was correct earlier. Parts of my uniform were crispy and starting to peel off, especially on my right shoulder where I had been burnt the worst. The skin there was red, swollen and very dry. I brushed my fingertips against it lightly to feel their coolness spread over the burn. I led my hand up to my hair, apparently it too was singed and also had dried blood clotted within it. My face was still lightly swollen and it was in severe pain when I splayed my fingers across the length of it.

However, I was still filthy and went to summon the maid outside my door to draw me a bath. She did so and left without saying a word, thank God. I couldn't stand to talk with anymore ignorant servants! Do they even know there's a war going on?

I had to peel off what was left of my clothing, an annoying task indeed. The water felt soothing on my skin, but despite the steam rising from the water it was not warm to my touch. I wasn't sure whether to be disappointed that I could not feel warmth such as that so comforting to come from warm water, or to be ecstatic that it wasn't burning my wounds.

I eventually got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around myself to go into my room and find something suitable to wear. I opened the armoire in my room to find a new uniform, boots, coat, some dresses and dress shoes which I do not intend to wear any time soon, and a note: "Down stairs in forty minutes- Kahn". I slipped on my uniform and boots, and went to the door but remembered my hair, which felt like one giant tangle. I reached for a comb on my vanity and started to brush through my beyond shoulder length hair. It was too long for me to handle and so I took a ribbon on the vanity, bound my hair with it, picked up the scissors I found in the drawer within my vanity and with one quite cut, that tangled mess of hair was gone. Good ridden. I can't imagine how Adriana can handle hers.

I went down the staircase and walked into the room in the back where I heard the loud gun-shots. I was correct that it was the training area of this mansion's death dealers. Kahn was in the back room, examining and helping to restock weapons. He looked up to see me and gestured for me to come over.

"Nice hair, you look like a bloody Englishman now", laughed a man standing next to Kahn, who quickly nudged him in the ribs with his rifle to shut-up. He did.

"Hello, Kahn." I said, still nervous on what to say to explain what happened. "I really did not mean to be left behind or cause you any difficulty-"

"It was a bad judgment call on my part to let Viktor send you out on the first hunt. As the leader I must take partial responsibility for what has happened to you. Tonight though, you'll be stationed with Adriana, Edward and Mary on top of 18th street, there were sightings of lycans there a few days ago so you'll be stationed as snipers on top of that building." I nodded at him. "We are to shoot down these lycans and kill them off, one by one." Adriana then walked into the room with a male death dealer with slicked back blonde hair and a female death dealer with red braided red hair.

"Oh Selene, you chopped off your hair. What a shame." Adriana said to me, picking up a lock of my hair. "No matter, probably better like that anyways. I heard what happened, are you feeling better?" She asked, showing moderate concern.

"Yes, thank-you." I then looked back to Kahn who handed me a large rifle and pouch full of bullets. "Kahn, don't I need a scope?" He laughed.

"No, don't bother. Vampires have better sight then humans, especially in the dark."

"We can also smell those lycan bastards coming from a mile away. They reek of sewer here. In Hungry they usually rinse the smell of themselves in the rivers. Here, it is too filthy to do so. Oh, pardon me, my name Edward, nice to meet you Selene." He said to me, unusually, he didn't have any English accent like the others here did. As far as I could tell, he must have been from France. I suppose death dealers are from everywhere in the world.

I inclined my head in response to what he had said to me.

"And I'm Mary, pleasure to meet you", Said Mary, her thick Irish accent coming through in her voice, I shook hands with her, she had a very strong grip.

And after meeting these other vampires we departed on foot, supposedly said by Kahn to be more inconspicuous, towards London.

The night went smoothly, we arrived at our location to "stake out", as Adriana referred to it, and waited for the Lycans to arrive. We were on top of a seven story building, laying at the four corners of it on our stomachs, guns laying in ready position beside us.

I suddenly caught air of a horrible stench. Such as when you leave lamb out in the sun for too long and it beings to fester. The scent was slowly getting stronger as it came towards us, Edward crawled over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. He pointed down and towards my right, straight at a small lycan in human form apparently. I lifted my gun up further, aimed...I had a shot....I took it.

The lycan fell in the middle of the street, I had shot it in the chest. Humans began to gather round the fallen lycanthrope and the humans were gasping and asking what killed it.

"Good job", said Edward, whispering in my ear. "We'll depart back for the mansion now, Adriana and Mary killed two others back there." Adriana and Mary were already on the ground below us, how they got there I do not know.

"Edward", I whispered, "How do we get down from here."

He gave a slight laugh, "we jump. It's simple, just stand up and walk off the building." I must have taken a gulp or something, "Heh, don't worry, we're like cats, we always land on our feet." He then helped me up and as I was standing on the edge of the building, he tapped on my shoulder. Scaring the hell out of me and causing me to fall to the ground below.

"Well, it's always hard to jump the first time", said Adriana who helped me up. I had accidentally landed on my knees.

"What about that lycan's body? Aren't you worried what the humans will do with it?" I said.

"No, other lycans pick up their own dead very shortly usually. We might kill them, Selene, but we have no right to desecrate the bodies. We kill and we leave. And in return, they do the same. It is the only morality left in this war." Said Mary, staring at the sky as we walked back to the mansion.

And now all I could think of were the desecrated bodies of my family, strewn across the floor of our house.

I suppose this morality only applies to those who are immortal.


	7. Blood

Blood

Author's Note: See chapter one for disclaimers.

When we arrived back at the mansion, it was about one o'clock in the morning. The parlor was still a buzz with mindlessly droll vampire conversation. We mounted our guns back onto the wall racks, Kahn then came up beside me, grinning.

"I heard you made your first kill tonight. Congratulations." He said.

"Yes, thank-you." I responded, trying not to act as proud as I was feeling.

"Well, you'll be doing more hand to hand training with Adriana tonight. She volunteered to help you. I have to go meet with Viktor and the council, I'll see you tomorrow night." He said, leaving the room. Adriana, who was standing beside me, led me into the center room.

"Alright, tonight we'll be following up your hand to hand combat. Kahn already told me you acted like a scared little girl with your kicks and punches." She said, almost laughing.

"I do not act scared with my- "Her fist headed towards me face, I fell over onto my side to dodge it barely. "What in the world was that for?"

"Hit me Selene." She tried to punch me again, I rolled up, missed the punch and tried to hit her in the face. Blocked by one of her hands unexpectedly. Suddenly she ducked down and kicked me at my ankles, causing me to fall to the ground and land on my face. My nose was now bleeding and I was mad.

I pounced on her and pinned her to the ground, taking a swing at her face, which was not successful, since she rolled me over and pinned me there. I kicked Adriana off of me and got to my feet. I don't know why but I felt so electrified trying to take her out. She attempted to hit me in the face and I blocked her and swung at her head with my other hand which also was blocked. She then took me and flipped me over her head and onto the ground. Alright, I was now bruised all over. In pain I decided to not get up. Maybe she'd stop if I just laid here.

"Ah!" I gasped as she kicked my side, I got up and tried to hit her face with my foot.

"Don't quit now, Selene! I'm being serious this time. Take-me-out" She said firmly, letting go of my leg and jumping backwards, I didn't see her coming behind me and grabbing me by the neck. I was gasping for air as I tried to flip her over my head. It took a few seconds for me to do so and I was out of breath and backed up against a wall for support. She soon got up and hit me in the face, slamming my jaw and causing my sharp teeth to collide with my lips. I then tacked her to the ground, she was obviously as out of breath as I was and I hit her in the face, hard. I wanted her to just stop. This wasn't necessary....she, she was my friend. Not a lycan.

"Good job, Selene. You win this time. Now get off of me." I let her go and sat on the ground beside her. She got up too, her mouth was leaking blood from when she opened it to talk. Lifting her hand to her mouth she inspected the blood on her hands and licked it off of her lips, and wiped it off of her chin. "Selene...your nose and mouth are bleeding quite profusely." She said, and I lifted a hand to my face, she was right. I could taste the stimulating taste of my own blood, so cold and delicious as it dripped into my mouth from my split lips.

"Oh, right." I tried to say, attempting to snap myself out of a borderline trance from the taste of my blood. She helped me up and led me into a wash room at the end of the corridor. I saw my face, what a sight! My nose was clearly swollen and bruised, my lips were clearly gashed open and my cheek where I was hit was black and blue. As for Adriana, her lips too were slashed open by her fangs and the area where I hit her right below her eye was very puffy at the moment.

I wiped off my face with a cloth, as did she, and we went into the back area of the mansion into what seemed to be an informal dining room at one time. A servant brought us a pitcher of blood along with two glasses and poured the thick red blood into each one and then left the room.

"To your future as a skilled death dealer" Said Adriana, lifting her glass, smiling, in almost a mock toast.

"And to furthering your skills too", I said, smiling for once, and started to drink the liquid in my glass. When I went back to check my lip, it was already healed, no scab, just perfect like before the training.

"Selene, there is something I must tell you, it is of great importance." Said Adriana, setting down her glass and staring at me seriously. I set down mine.

"Please continue", I said, wondering what the matter was.

"Selene, has Kraven been approaching you intimately lately?" She asked.

"Yes, he has! How did you know?" I asked, extremely curiously.

"Because, Viktor has been-.." She didn't finish her sentence, suddenly Kraven had come up behind her, grabbing her by the neck and overpowering her and dragging her back into a room with him. "She has a right to know you bastard!" Kraven smacked her in the face, I ran after her but the large oak doors slammed in my face, I pounded against them but they wouldn't open.

"Let her out! Kraven!" I screamed, my fists banging on the doors. I ran as quick as I could back to the death dealer training area to find Kahn. He was sitting at his desk.

"Kahn! Kraven dragged away Adriana against her will!" I said to him.

"He's of a higher authority Selene, it's out of our hands. We make a wrong move and he could disband us. It's probably nothing, stay out of it." He said, looking back down at some paperwork he had obviously received from the council.

"I thought you were going to be with the council all night!" I said accusingly.

"Things ended early, go to bed Selene. You look worn-out." He went back to his paper work.

"Screw that!" I said, grabbing an axe off the wall, running back through the parlor being stared at, and back to the door which I started to hack at. I heard a scream and only kept continuing to chop away. I finally broke what I believe was the lock and kicked the door open.

Oh...my...God...


	8. Still

Still

Author's note: See chapter one for disclaimers.

Blood painted the walls of the sitting area, it smelled like Adriana's yet she was nowhere to be found in the room. It resembled that of the night when my family was killed. _Don't think of that Selene _I tried to tell myself. I slowly approached the next door on the other side of the room. Glass from the hanging chandelier was scattered across the floor and dripped with blood. A struggle had obviously just taken place. I turned the handle on the creaky door, an eeriness spread over me as I began to open the next door.

Inside I saw another room full of blood it smelled like Kraven's from when he had placed his lips over mine _Don't think of that Selene _another horrid memory that I wish to block out of my mind. I wanted to smirk for Adriana putting a fight up against him but pushed down that emotion, I needed to find her. A piece of Kraven's shirt was on the floor along with a jagged piece of metal, torn off from the chandelier inside it seemed. I picked it up and took it with me as I opened another door, this room was a long hallway with pictures of either extremely pale humans, which was doubtable, or other vampires, more likely it seemed, adorning the walls. The candelabras were well lit as I walked down it slowly and cautiously. Footprints of mingled blood, smeared blood on the walls were obviously there. Handprints in between the pictures that stared down at me with their cold and accusing eyes. I heard footsteps approaching from behind, along with the scent of guns, probably death dealers. I quickly shut the door and twisted the metal I had in my hands to lock the two door knobs against each other, which should buy me a little time at least. I ran to the end of the hall and opened the doors, leading down to a staircase of stone and also lit with a few candles, I took one off the wall and proceeded down.

The mansion seemed to be very complicated in the manner it was built, confusing to both the enemy and the inhabitants it seemed to me. I smelled more of Adriana's and Kraven's blood as I continued down the winding staircase. The stairs were very old, worn and of different heights so I proceeded carefully as not to trip and fall on my face.

I soon stepped on the ground and found another set of doors. These were as large and heavy as those upstairs. I tried to kick at them to make them open, unsuccessfully.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hallway above and I tried harder to kick the door open. I ripped a piece of a candelabra off of the wall and started to jam it into the lock, twisting and turning it to open the door. I soon tripped the lock just as I was hearing the death dealers proceed down the stairwell with much agility and I opened the door quickly and slammed it shut, locking it behind me.

I was now in a large room, almost crypt-like, made of stone. And there I smelled Adriana and Kraven the strongest. Another door was to my left, the trail of blood, more heavily spilt then it had been in the stairwell, led into the next room.

I opened the door and there I saw Adriana.

Her arms were dangling from chains on the wall, a knife impaled below her heart. Kraven was there too, still staring at her and breathing hard. Shards of glass were imbedded in his skin as he was panting, cursing slightly in French under his breath. I picked a knife up off the floor and lunged at him with all my hatred going into that single attack.

"You horrible bastard! I'll kill you for this Kraven!" I cried out as I tried to stab him, he grabbed my hand and twisted it around painfully. I winced. His eyes were cold like ice, blood was dripping out of his mouth

"What...what-did you just call me?" He asked accusingly, still panting for air, still angered.

"You know what I called you! Why did you kill her?" I yelled back, he twisted my wrist again, I cried out in pain.

"None of your concern. She was a threat to the Coven, that is all you will know." He said firmly. I looked at Adriana, she wasn't breathing. She was dead. The only person I now cared for, other then Viktor, was gone.

Suddenly the doors burst open, Kraven suddenly dropped my out of shape wrist, and the death dealers came in, Kahn was ahead of them. A stunned look crossed his face as he saw how Adriana was dead. I wasn't the kind of person to say I told you so but...

"So...this is what you consider nothing to be?" I asked monotone. Kahn's face tensed.

"Kraven. Who gave you permission to carry out the execution of a death dealer lieutenant?" He asked Kraven.

"I did." He responded soundly. At least I know this was of his doing.

"What provoked you into executing Adriana Caprice?" Edward asked, who was standing beside Kahn.

"She disobeyed the laws of this covenant deliberately. The punishment for her crimes was execution." Kraven said, beginning to pick the shards of glass from his arms and face.

"What laws?" Edward asked, he seemed as curious as I was.

"Delving into the past. It is forbidden." Kraven responded.

"Who said that?" I asked, curious to know.

"I have made that come into law." Responded another voice from the doorway. It was Viktor, who was being followed by his council from behind.

"My lord." I said, kneeling as the other death dealer and Kraven were. Viktor walked up to where Adriana's body hung on the wall, the look on her face when she died was that of a tired woman, so peaceful despite her obvious struggle before.

"Are you bothered by her death, Selene?" Viktor addressed me.

"Yes my Lord." I answered, I might as well tell the truth, it might end in Kraven's punishment.

"She deliberately was trying to disobey coven laws of delving into the past. I acknowledge that she was your mentor and one of your trainer's Selene but despite that she broke our laws, knowingly, and served her punishment. End of discussion." Viktor said and turned heel to leave the room, the death dealers proceeded behind him.

I was ready to kill Kraven, but I know he's stronger then I was, he was pure born of a ripe old age, I was a turned fledgling. My odds were slim, his were great. He continued to pick the shards of glass from himself.

"Happy Selene? I did you a great favor just now, trust me on that", he said, smirking.

"No, I'm not happy. You killed my friend." I said. He looked up.

"I don't want to make you unhappy, my lovely. But this will ease your pain in the future to come, trust me." He said.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you", I responded.

"Act stubborn, see if I care now. You're angry when you're beautiful. Did you know that?" He said, making an attempt to flirt with me in front of the body of a recently murdered friend. He must have the relationship skills of a vegetable.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that you are." I said back to him, smirking also.

"Soon you'll start seeing things my way, Selene. In time it will all become clearer just how far I could take you in this coven, and how much you mean to me." He said, smiling.

"I don't care about getting far up into the ranks of the coven, Kraven. I wish to avenge my family, that is all, and nothing, not you, not the other death dealers, not even the death I am surrounded by shall stop me", I said, leaving the room. Leaving Kraven and proceeding up the stairs.

And I meant every word I said.


	9. Chase

Chase

Author's note: See chapter one for disclaimers.

Summer - 1817 - Location: European Mainland en route to Paris, France

The years passed by so quickly, one lycan after the other, falling at my hands. The coven was soon chased out of London during an attack on the mansion three days ago, the death dealers such as myself stayed behind and slain the lycans. Their bodies adorned the mansion grounds, painting it a lovely rose color, shining in the moonlight. I was stationed as sniper once again that night, seeming it to be my specialty now, and shot down each lycan as they approached the doors of the mansion. I felt tempted to let one or two go inside and kill the aristocrats that were trying to flee like the scared little rats that they were, but I remembered my family and so I shot down as many as was allotted in the time before we too became surrounded and were forced to flee.

Kraven's so called "passions" for me had only escalated in the coming years, he became rougher, trying to find me and corner me in any possible situation. Ranging from shooting in the training area, to dismissing a maid and trying to help me draw a bath. He was a slimy man, intent on only sex, blood and gold it seemed. He would often stare at me from across the training area, his head resting in his hand, slyly looking at my leather clad body. It was enough to make me ill.

Viktor remained with the coven, thank God, and assisted us on assassinations of high importance. His closeness and fondness for me that had been greatly shown in earlier years, was now not shown as often. I was lucky if I could speak a single word with him in an entire week. I did not mind though. There was not much to speak of, killing lycans, killing more lycans, well, you get the point. Except there was Kraven.

As I spoke of his infatuations with me to Viktor, he smiled and said, "You should feel flattered, should you not?" He told me only a few minutes ago, as I am now riding in the carriage with him.

"No, he's stalking and harassing me, my Lord. I know you speak highly of him but it has become quite sickly disturbing, how he wishes for me to join him." I told Viktor.

"There are other women in this Coven, Selene, of great beauty and of otherwise. You however, seem to stand out amongst them, blatantly. Kraven wants you for that uniqueness." He said, it seemed as a compliment, I inclined it to be such.

"Then why should he not take a different woman other then myself? I am a death dealer, my lord. That only makes me more masculine and hardened, Kraven seems to want a soft and feminine woman. Not me." I said, he shouldn't want me at all! I don't want him, but he wants me. I don't understand it at all, love is far too confusing and entangled.

I prefer hunting, shooting, killing and generally ignoring the fondness of romance. It never lasts and only ends in heartbreak after all. I don't want Kraven! I don't want anyone!

"Kraven desires you simply for the thrill of the chase, Selene. Let it be only that, a chase. He is easy enough for you to outrun." Viktor said, and the conversation was over.

An uncomfortable silence was in the carriage for the next few hours. I drew back the curtains and it was night time finally and we were in Paris.

The coven house here was a great palace, located on the outskirts of the city. It was white and pristine looking. The gardens outside were neatly trimmed and sported flowers of different colors that seemed so unbefitting outside of the quarters of creatures of darkness such as we.

When we arrived in the halls, other vampires were awaiting us. They were dressed very fashionably and quite a lot like mortals. Most of the vampires of the coven I knew wore all colors of dark shades, while they seemed to be in the fashions of the time. I followed Kahn and the other death dealers into what was to be our training area.

It was significantly smaller then the ones back in Hungry and Rome. It was mostly comprised of stockpiles of guns, whips and other curious looking weapons. Kahn seemed to be slightly disappointed at our new arrangements. He frowned as we entered into the area, I kept my head up as much as I could. A good number of death dealers had been killed off during the attack on the mansion.

Mary had her heart literally ripped out of her chest and she was then violently thrown against a wall when the lycans attacked, she had insisted on going down to help the other death dealers instead of myself. She was then left dead on the grounds in front of the door with her eyes wide open and a shocked expression left on her face. I shot down the lycan that killed her when I reached the top of my post a minute later.

Edward was still alive, he now led groups of us out for stake outs and also for enemy observations. He seemed happy to be back "home" and was smiling the entire time since we stepped in the door. Behind me, he approached.

"Nice to be back, isn't it?" He said to me, as we went back outside.

"I've never been to France before, how would I know?" I said, I know I'm not the politest of vampires, but Edward was older then I and he deserved that respect that came with age in the vampire covens.

"The heart of all of Europe, the center of art, music, literature", he said, his French accent more obvious now, his eyes looked out onto the city lights nostalgically, "I must show you her someday. You'd love it."

"I highly doubt that I'll have time." I said, lycans, number one priority, number two priority, basically all my priorities really. I have no time for love right now.

"Peace will come eventually, Selene."

"I don't want peace. I want them all to die and then rot in hell for what they did to my family." I said, looking him in the eyes now.

"It is up to you to make that decision, Selene. But if you ever, for any reason, need someone to talk to other then your Sire, I'm willing to lend my ears." He said, "did you ever know that you are beautiful, Selene? Not a statue of any goddess in the Lourve even comes close to your beauty. I thought I'd let you know." He was now going back inside and leaving me out here alone. The sun was faintly showing in pink over the horizon.

"But Selene is the goddess that remains silent." I whispered to myself, going back inside.

And so a new day begins.


	10. Replacement

Replacement

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming, I like to know what people think of my writing. Yes, she is developing into her icy, cold, "leave me the fck alone"-self. Character development is I think what it's called ï

See chapter one for disclaimers.

I was perched now on a building about ten stories high, hovering over a central square in the western portion of Paris. Edward, Tambrey, and some other male death dealer that Edward was addressing as Jacques was with us. We were looking for what was referred to by the city people as the "werewolf of Paris" that had apparently been taking the young adult males of this portion of town.

The female death dealer with us looked very scared, cowardly I think. Her gun was shaking in her hands, I looked back down on the ground to see the lycan in front of her, she had a perfect shot!

I crawled over to tap her shoulder, I mean everyone can concentrate too hard at times and miss a shot, happens to the best of us. But instead of shooting properly, she dropped her gun to the ground and screamed bloody murder out loud. The lycan looked up to see her and began to change. He leapt up the window sills of the building and we all backed up. I shoved the girl out of the way and shot the lycan while he was still on the ledge of the building. And then, as he was tottering of whether to go off the side or not, I kicked him off, sending him plummeting down to the ground where he went back to his "human" form. As for the girl, she was in more trouble then that lycan was.

I went up to the shaking girl and slammed her shoulder against the wall. I could not believe how stupid she was for letting it almost letting herself get killed, or worse! Letting the lycan escape!

"What in hell do you think you were doing? You risked both our lives and the lives of the people below us! Explain yourself!" I said, harshly.

"I-I, I didn't mean to, S-Selene! Really! I was just scared and I..."

"You were hesitant. If you want to come out with us again, you will stop this foolishness and kill them as you see them." I told her, the girl just nodded and leapt to the ground, running away and nearly crying. What a coward. She had her hair tied in pigtails, come on, they must be desperate for death dealers now. Take the men, not the little girls. Men like Kraven, who brag about their "excellent" hunting skills. That is when I heard, actually smelled first, the other lycans. Three, maybe four of them, they were running away from us. I looked over to Edward, who also had smelled them. He shook his head disapprovingly, we had our orders to return. I looked back over at Tambrey, she was still shaking. Little bitch, she does not need to be here. She is not ready for this.

Soon enough, we were back at the so called "Chambre des fleurs" or "house of flowers", referring to both the many gardens that were outside of the mansion and to the delicate, willowy, pale inhabitants housed within the walls. By the time we got back it was near morning, again. We got back into the crowded dojo to see Kahn practically yelling and shouting at Kraven.

"What the hell do you mean you "let her go out"?!" Yelled Kraven into Kahn's face.

"She's a death dealer Kraven, for Christ's sake, she can handle herself I'm sure." Kahn said back, staring Kraven into the eyes. I just stood back, curious to see the outcome.

"Oh, really? Never occurred to me." Kraven said, the sarcastic bastard. "Are you sure you're not just keeping her to yourself? I've seen the way you stare at her in those leathers, Kahn. And letting a woman be a death dealer? Ha! Funny joke, really fucking funny." Alright, now I'm pissed. I walked up to Kraven and Kahn, Kahn saw me coming and just took a glance before continuing to stare back at Kraven.

"She's one of our best, Kraven. Even Viktor admits that he hasn't seen a warrior with her resolve since the fourth century. And you cannot deny that either." Kahn said back, I smiled at him. "To think that I am in _love _with her...that's a ridiculous theory Kraven. Why would I want Selene? It is you who stares at her from across the room, not I." Kahn said back, Kraven's eyes were bright blue now, as far as I could tell from staring at him in the mirror that paneled the walls.

Suddenly, he spun around to see me. His face was contoured in a temper tantrum such as that of a spoiled child. For a moment he was speechless, staring at me with both a look of lust and also of anger.

"Let's go", he said, taking my wrist. I yanked it back from his firm grasp and backed up a few feet.

"Where?" I asked, "And don't try to touch me like that again, Kraven."

"Viktor wishes your council at once." He said, leaving, "And we are already late, my love." He said as we walked out of the oak doors and back into the hall. I was starting to get more and more used to his frequent "love" of me. If I just tolerated it he would eventually give it up and figure out that I really did not care for him as much as he believed I did.

Viktor was sitting at the top of a cherry wood table; it showed his reflection as well as those of the other council members on its gleaming surface. A chandelier hung from the ceiling.

I bowed and Kraven pulled a chair out for me at the side of the table. I took the one beside it instead.

"Hello, Selene. I received word that the hunt that took place was successful." He said, authority rang clear in his voice.

"Yes, it did my Lord. However, I did observe other lycans fleeing from the immediate area." I responded, Viktor took a fleeting glance at Kraven and then locked his eyes back onto my own.

"Why did you not pursue them?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in question at me.

"I did not have permission to do so from Kraven, he disapproved and asked us to withdraw after the killing of the one lycan. He had asked for I to not venture out on a hunt, Kahn had told me otherwise and I had obeyed his orders instead. I apologize, my lord. My intentions were of good intent, but I am sorry for disobeying you" I said, carefully, trying to tread over punishments that might be inflicted upon me.

Viktor and Kraven had both repeatedly warned me against defying their orders.

Kraven would tell me to "know my place in the coven", he clearly believed it was "at his side". What a fool. He knows I never listened to him.

Viktor however, I made sure to pay heed to his teachings and his words. Intently I would follow his instructions during the few training sessions and conversations we had. He was so skilled in killing lycans, awe-inspiring even. His teachings ranged from sword fighting, to mastery of hand to hand combat to just studying the general weaknesses of lycans. All were informative. All I knew were worth my time and had so far proven valuable on the midnight battlefields.

Back to the matter at hand, "Kraven?" Viktor said, staring at Kraven. Kraven looked nervous.

"It-it was not necessary to kill all of them..." Kraven said, stuttering.

"All lycans are to be exterminated, servant! You shall hold no more authority over our death dealers of this coven or any other for that matter, during the time of my sovereignty. Leave us", Viktor said with a flicking hand gesture towards Kraven's direction. Kraven bowed, glared at me and left silently.

"Kahn shall now hold second authority in the death dealers, Selene. You are to follow his orders and mine. Only ours. Do you understand?" He asked.

"It continues to be an honor to serve under the both of you sirs", I said. Viktor gestured his head at me in dismissal and I silently left.

Back to shooting in the dojo, Kahn had this look on his face of a high that not even the strongest of any lycans could tear off of his face. Tambrey was next to me, her shaking hands tried to keep a grip on the gun. She was quite petite, not any taller then 5 feet, her skin was a light flesh tone but not yet as pale as my own, her eyes expressed only anxiety and fretfulness as she tried to fire a .22.

"Get out of here." I said, taking the gun out of her hands and placing it next to my own.

"Wha-what?" she asked, shocked at me.

"I will not repeat myself. You do not belong here, go with Kraven or something. Do girlie things, just don't come back." I said, picking up my own gun and reloading it.

"Selene, I was sent here. I can not leave." She told me, her eyes pleading with mine.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"I can not tell you." She said, backing away from me.

"I am not in the mood to play your feminine secrecy games. Tell me who sent you here!" I said, feeling the hate rise and awaken. I wanted to know who sent this girl.

"Kraven!" She cried, her hands up to her eyes. "He sent me, he, he wanted me to replace you! He wants you Selene!" She cried and ran out. I grabbed her by the pigtails and stomped off, holding her firmly yet with out any pain by them.

Ohhh... Kraven has just crossed the line. No one tries to take me away from avenging the deaths of my family.

No one at all.


	11. Resonance

Resonance

Author's note: Whoop! Thanks for the reviews you guys!

I wrote this chapter while listening to "Adia" by Sarah Mclachlan, if you are curious. As for Erika...she shall have her time when she does.

See chapter one for disclaimers.

The sounds of my half dragging the girl down the halls barely caused a single glance in the mansion. Vampires drinking cool blood, propping up against the white washed walls and sitting on lavender velvet couches. It reeked of perfumes mingling together, their unique vampire scent was heavily masked.

I found Kraven sitting in his office, a vampiress was being fed off of, her neck at Kraven's mouth. Both of their eyes were closed shut, but that is not what shocked me the most. The vampiress was wearing no shirt or dress-top. Kraven fondled her chest. I recoiled in disgust. If this is what he wanted to do with me...I would kill him first.

I flung the girl onto his desk in front of him, her face smashing into the solid wood. Immediately, Kraven looked up and pushed the vampiress-slut onto the floor. She grabbed her shirt that was on the floor and ran outside.

"Did you care to join us, Selene?" Kraven said, his eyes moving close towards me chest.

"Did you care to retrieve your little servant?" I asked, the girl was terrified, I kicked her in the thigh to shut up and stop whimpering. She did.

"Hm?" Kraven said, leaning over to peer at the girl, "Oh, her. I thought I could make this whole thing up to you. Possibly have someone else take your place amongst the death dealers and give you that sense of "vengeance" you so dearly desire." He continued, "As for me", he paused to stare at me, well aware of my crystal blue eyes glaring at him, "I only desire you." He said and tried to touch my arm. I took the girl off the floor and threw her at him, landing in his lap and sending him backward in his chair. Horrible bastardly, good for nothing, deceptive, blood lusting vamp. I was ready to kill him, rip his pale cold-blooded throat out then and there.

But...I held my composure.

"My sense of vengeance?! Is that what you call it? I need, I will, and I must kill every single lycan, I hope you know that what you desire is no more then a snake trying to go after his prey. And trust me, the snake may be wounded, bitten, pursued, clawed at and gnawed at but..." I said, leaning over his desk smiling with my now ever present sick sense of humor, "The snake always catches its prey. And strangles and kills all those who become far too close to it." I said, and left the two of them there on the floor.

I have better things to waste my time on now.

When I got back to the dojo, Kahn was speaking with Viktor near the shooting range. Viktor turned towards me and smiled gently. Oblivious to what had just gone on down the hallway.

"Child", he said, putting an arm over my shoulders, "I must soon be leaving you." Said Viktor, he almost sounded sad. I wonder why he was leaving. Wait...he could not leave me here alone with HIM!

"But why, my lord? You must not leave me with Kraven! He..." I said, fumbling on my last words on this. I knew that Viktor put his trust so greatly into Kraven. It was frustrating to think about how to phrase my emotions and attitude towards him.

"Yes?" Viktor said letting go of me.

"He wanted me to join him in the coven itself and so he tried to replace me with a new blood." I told him, a sound of pleading could barely be heard in my voice.

"Is that so?" Viktor said, and then we both looked up to see Kraven coming through the doors, his mouth stained with blood.

"I took care of her for you, Selene. The new blood trying to replace you in the death dealers has been killed. She defied my orders and struck me down suddenly." Kraven said dramatically. I was appalled at his loss of conscience. Not shocked though, he was an evil man and we ALL knew it. Every single vampire knows of his deceiving and scheming behind closed doors.

"Continue on." Viktor said, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"She told me that I was" he gasped for another breath, "trying too hard to pursue Selene but I disagreed. So she threw me over the table and tried to kill me but I took care of her. She was useless. I did not believe that you would disapprove." Kraven said. I know he just saved my ass but still, why the hell was Viktor leaving.

"Back to the matter at hand, Selene I must leave you for I must take my reprise and rest back in Hungary for the next two hundred years." He said to me, facing me and his hands were on my shoulders.

"I understand my lord, but please would you be kind enough to keep Kraven away from me." I said to him, Kraven had left some time before our conversation began.

"My orders are and shall remain for him to not harass you. He will be staying here while the members of two of our covens will be relocating along with all of the death dealers to the American coven." Viktor said. All I could think of was _Oh joy...we get to spend the next six months on a boat._

"But Viktor, there are many Lycans still here in the locations of the old world covens. Shouldn't we go after them first?" I asked since I hated ships. Spending a week on the English channel with him had been boring enough, I am not sure how long I could spend on one with out going mad.

"We want to prevent them from spreading to the New World so we shall send over two covens worth of death dealers. You shall be leading a group of them along with Edward." Viktor told me, he obviously had great trust in me now. I did not mind Edward, he was strictly business.

"If you wish so", I said, casting a downward glance. Kahn was smiling behind Viktor, who then left.

"You're going to have a fun time at sea with us won't you, Selene?" Kahn laughed. I glared at him, not funny at all. Six months at sea, no lycans, no Kraven...wait! NO KRAVEN!!

"You know what, Kahn." I said picking up a gun and starting to shoot at the targets. "I think I really will".

_Edits: I changed that whole sea sick thing...you're right, while going back it didn't seem appropriate for the vampire story. Viktor's orders shall not change, in the movie he seemed more preoccupied with the chain being broken then with Kraven harassing Selene. So you really never know just HOW important it is to him._


	12. Away

Away

Author's note: OO I made a pretty large mistake awhile back...you see, Selene is 148 (12721) years old in total, if the story began in 1777 she would be much older...so the current year is now written at the top of this chapter. Please disregard all dates prior to this one, I will have them updated as soon as possible. (this chapter written while listening to Roberta Flack's "Killing me Softly With His Song"). If you want to think of a ship for this setting, think of a small Titanic.

Thanks for the reviews you guys!

See chapter one for disclaimers.

August- 1886- At Sea en route to America

The trip had been not only long but also quite dull. Between other death dealers "letting lose" by doing such horrible things such as drinking from humans, to the constant banging of the people dancing in the above floors, the trip was rather horrendous.

The majority of vampires on this part of the ship were death dealers, aristocrats and also...Amelia. She was a completely incompetent bitch! Between her talking about such things as "fashion" and the whole "lycan issue", it was enough to drive anyone with half a brain mad.

Vampires with no real rank were consigned to second class deck and some servants. Lower servants were in third class or steerage. We never saw them, not even at night.

I was rooming with some other female aristocratic vampire. She spent most of the day asleep in another bed, like I did, and all night upstairs partying with her friends. We rarely spoke, I did not intend to start a conversation either. I think her name was Acelin, she was very short, had red hair and pale pasty skin that was heavily powdered. I remember her maids coming in from next door to tighten her corset every morning. Ha! What a sight, she would say "tighter!" as they would struggle to make it so. I hated those contraptions...horrible things they were! I never wore mine, not ever would I want to.

I tried to drink pig's or dog's blood when I could though, I am not the kind of vampire who enjoys feeding from mortals. Unlike some of the other members of our coven on the ship...

As for Viktor...I was not permitted to join him during the "sleeping" or "hibernation" ritual which was said to consist of draining all blood from the body and then preserving it in some kind of special coffin. Kraven joined him instead. I shutter even now to think of that man. Such a distorted fool he was to me. I would happily have Amelia rather then him for a leader. Amelia just ignores me and pretends I do not exist; what a perfect relationship between the two of us.

I am now sitting on the upper deck of the ship, watching as couples retire for the night, it is a very crisp and cold night. The stars illuminate the deckchairs and the moon is full so that everything seems almost as bright as day.

I am not wearing my death dealer's uniform, for some reason Kahn said that it would attract far too much attention. So I am wearing the largest, loosest dress I could find in black. I sit in such an unladylike manner, on the edge of the banister with one leg hanging off. There are small children that keep running back and forth on the below decks, their mother is chasing after the two little girls, screaming at them to not trip, one of them just did. So much like my nieces..._Don't think of that Selene_

I have moved on, I had to. For them, for all of my family. I had never left the country when I was a little girl. Mother would tell me that "You need not worry about things such as men! They will all be pursuing you in haste soon enough!" She would tell me, and then ask me to put up the fire.

I guess I should have really listened.

A maid is now accompanying me, she just sits here doing her needle work idly sitting down, Kraven ordered that I be attended to at all times, I could not go out on hunts by myself nor could I room by myself nor could I do anything by myself anymore. Sickening bastard.

"Hey Selene!" Someone shouts, I almost fall off of the side of the ship, I let out a small yelp as I fall on to my ass on the correct side of the ship. The person walks over and helps me up. It is Edward, he is dressed simply in a black blazer with a white shirt underneath, black pants, black shoes, he wears a broach on his neck and his hair is done rather neatly considering how tangled and messed up it usually is. Not that mine is any better; thanks to vampire healing it grows back to the length it was at my turning about once a week.

"Hello, Edward", I say, he is smiling from ear to ear.

"We have to go, come on!" He is now dragging me half-way down the ship, I am almost tripping over my dress as he does so. I stop suddenly and propel him in front of me.  
"Stop dragging me! This dress is hard enough to walk in let alone run!" I said, straightening myself out. "We are not going to dinner with the elder that is ---"

"I know we aren't. We are going to dinner in general with the humans, Selene. Don't be so naïve." He said. "And get a corset and a dress on, I'll meet you in there in a few minutes."

"I am not going to wear a dress of any fashion other then this and I refuse to put on a bloody corset!" I cross my arms over my chest and begin to walk back to where my maid is still walking and doing her needle work at the same time.

"Yes you are, Kraven told me so that you must..." KRAVEN? I slam him against the wall and dig my hardened nails into his shoulders.

"You are going to tell me that you are LYING and that Kraven is NOT on this ship!" I said harshly, Edward looks very...confused.

"Well, alright, he's not here. A little birdie told me you had to dress like a lady." He said, nervously laughing. "All jokes aside, he is here. He's been staying down in steerage with the cattle, trying to steal away."

"How do you know?" I asked, intrigued.

"I was hungry this afternoon and I found him sleeping beside a cow." Oh, my, goodness. I mean, he was defying Viktor's orders!

"He is defying Viktor's orders!" I said, releasing him, I am slightly dumbfounded.

"I know and so does he. You should go down there and show him just how pissed you are..." Edward starts to laugh, I can also imagine the look on Kraven's face.

"Oh, that doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about him." I shutter and race back to my room, my maid following behind slowly and walking with her needlework.

I quickly find my cabin on the first deck, #25, and walk in to see Acelin taking off her clothes and changing into something else.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!? Barging in on me like that", she grumbles, obviously mad as she shuts the door, "the least you could do is knock!" She says, covering herself up with her dress and stomping into the sitting area to finish changing. Thank God this suite was large at the very least.

"I don't care! Where are my boots?!" I say, slipping off my dress and changing into my leathers.

"How would I know? I hate those atrocious things!" She says, I could sense that she was lying by her voice. I walk in on her, halfway up with her dress.

"I will say this once more, where did you put them you filthy whore!?" I ask, staring at her in the eyes.

"They are on top of the armoire." She says, pointing behind me. "What in the blazes do you need them for? Besides, there are no lycans on this ship." She says, slipping on her last of her dress.

"I know...but there are rats on here." I say, finishing the buckles on my shoes, slipping on a cloak to hide the guns that are holstered to my thighs and running out of the room.

I find Edward in front of the door and I shoved him aside. I ran down the flights of stairs at the end of the hall, leading into second class floors.

I passed mostly Irish women with children, a few of the more wealthy peoples emigrating from their homelands, a couple of vampire maids in the hallways. I stop there and see one of them whom I recognized from the Odoghaz.

"Where are the steerage stairwells?" I ask her, the maid who called me a 'burnt chicken' back in England.

"Down the hall to yer left, why bother goin' down there?" She asks, as I back up and start to run again.

"None of your business, bitch." I say under my breath, but by the slight gasp I heard she must have been hearing me say that.

I find the stairwells which are locked and guarded by various men in uniforms.

"Sorry, Miss. We can't let you down there." He says, a middle aged balding man with an obvious toupee. "You're...first class?" He says, staring at my cloak that I took from Acelin, it was well embroidered and was made of burgundy silk.

"Yes, my husband is down there, he got mixed up in boarding." I say, with my eyes trying very hard to look pleading and a small smile upon my face.

"Alright", he says, unlocking the gate, "But at least let one of us escort you..." I throw off his toupee in front of him a few yards as I take his keys, lock the gates and sprint down the stairs. I shove past poor immigrants, poor in general and workers from the upper parts of the ship...and then I see her. The vampire-slut from whom Kraven was feeding from earlier, a look of happiness is upon her face, she is crowded by her friends as they are all sitting down drinking blood mixed with alcohol from glasses: a vampire favorite in the covens for when blood is scarce or not wanted much. I slam my hands down and take a knife from my belt, holding it carefully under her neck, being careful not to break the skin.

"Now you are going to tell me where he is or I'll slit your pretty little neck." I say as I wrap another arm around the bottom portion of her neck.

"You mean Kahn?" She asks slyly.

"You know precisely whom I am speaking of." I say, I can feel her smile creep up upon her lips.

"Down the hall, towards your right, you'll smell the stench of where he is laying." She said, as I let go and run down the hall and towards my right. I really could smell the familiar stench of cattle. And I opened the door...and that's when I saw him.


	13. Gone

Gone

Author's note: Hrm, not sure about the last chapter, I was trying to portray Selene's character and personality so it seemed fine to me at the time. As for Kahn...well, leathers on a woman who is aboard a ship in the late 1800's might attract some unwanted attention for the vampires.

Sorry, I've been working on honors projects recently so it's hard to find time for writing. Thank you for your reviews, please keep reviewing.

See chapter one for disclaimers.

His hair was now behind his back, tangled up with bits of straw and in his black silk garments he looked very out of place next to the cattle, luminescent lightings and hay. He was clearly staring at me, at my lack of garments, missing my eyes completely.

"How nice of you to pay the lower class humans a visit." Kraven said, standing up and probably smelling the human stench on me that was left on my clothes from being in the hallways.

"I must say, I just adore your new quarters, quite fitting actually. A sty for a pig such as yourself." I said, smiling, he turned away to stare at the cow beside him.

"Keep it up Selene, I am beginning to understand your psychology. It is quite simple." He said, now looking me in the eyes. If he understands me he would leave me alone at the very least.

"You are defying Viktor's orders, Kraven." I say to him, trying to get the subject off of me.

"He shall be asleep for the next two hundred years, until then...it is just you and I." Kraven says, his voice dripping with lust and desire towards me.

"There are plenty of overdone whores that would kill to get to you..."

"Some of them have", he says, interrupting me, "But you my dear, you shine like sparkling diamond against the rough. Be mine, and I shall give you everything you have ever desired." He told me, standing and touching my face. I slap his hand away, lightly yet firm enough for him to get the point of the gesture.

"Extermination all lycans that have ever graced the earth?" I asked politely.

"In time that will happen Selene, leave it to the others and join with me. It is quite unbefitting of an aristocrat like I to have his queen toying with her little guns and shooting down lycans."

"Lovely offer, Kraven, but no thank you. I must be on my way." I said, leaving and closing the door behind me.

The slime that dripped off his voice was enough to make any one want to shower, between that and the stench of the cattle that was left on Acelin's cloak. I might be a bit aggressive but I have a sense of courtesy. Unlike some vampires, I remember walking back towards the upstairs. I plan on just airing it out by sitting on the deck for a few hours, avoiding the rest of the coven, and then waiting for our docking. Which should be a day or two.

When I got half-way up the stairs there was the man with the hideous toupee again. Staring down at me and snarling.

"Excuse me, I have to get back to first class." I told him, he still glared and now smirked.

"Your husband is in third class, you are no better then he is. Stay down there." He said, I am now quite angry at being called such.

"It was the wrong man, I apologize for that and for taking your wig. I was in rather quite a rush to make sure he was alright." I said, once again the hint of politeness once in my voice was being strained.

"Where is he now?" The other man asked me.

"Getting our belongings. Excuse me now." I said and shoved a key into the lock, it would not budge. I tried another, and another, and another. The men smiling at me.

"Let me out now." I told them sternly.

"Sorry, Lady." The man with the toupee said.

"I shall not repeat myself, open this gate or I shall open it from here myself." I said, meaning it and trying to keep my anger to a minimum, my eyes becoming glacier blue.

"I'd like to see a lass like you try." He said, laughing with the other man. Now I am angry. I tore the lock open from the small hinges and pulled the grate open. The men backed up, eyes wide with fear.

"You're—you're not human! Stay back! Stay back!" One yelled, running down the hall. The other took out a gun. I ran down the hall to get the other man and silence him. The other kept chasing me, throughout the halls and corridors, shooting occasionally and hitting my trailing cloak. I was only armed with a knife though, so it was not much use.

And then it hit me. The bullet pierced my right shoulder and I yelped, turned around and got the man with the toupee by the neck.

"You aren't human, lassie. What the hell are you?" He asked, my eyes blue and shining. I took him by his collar and went up to the top of the deck. I slammed his head against the metal poll at the top of the stairs and locked him in a cabinet on deck.

I could smell the other man still running. But I was fast. I went to the deserted area of the corridor and ran to catch him in a few moments time. Most people were in the dining halls so it was pretty empty. I stabbed him in the back and dragged him above deck. He still struggled and was yelling, attracting attention. I would have to kill him since he obviously was too loud and put us at risk, us being the vampires, Kraven and all.

"May you be damned to the underworld!" He said, shouting at me and trying to spit in my face. I slapped him hard and went to the deserted area of the lower promenade on the second class level. Quickly, I threw him over, his head banging on the edge of the ship and I walked away. Suddenly, I slipped on something under my feet. It was a boarding pass, from his pocket I suppose. Curiosity got hold of me and I opened it up to see four people's names. Including a mother, a wife and a child. I suppose that now I am a real killer, all traces of humanity have now been expelled.


End file.
